A leftover beverage or food is often kept for later consumption. The conventional caps of the containers of beverage or food are generally similar in color and shape to one another. As a result, it is often difficult for a person to recognize the container in which the left-over is kept. It is therefore readily apparent that a condition of confusion may arise, especially when there are a number of similar containers. Such an instance often takes place at a picnic or the like.